pandoracomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankenbob
Frankenbob is a cave monster from Osceola, Missouri, a location within the country of Gardenia. He is roughly 5', weighs roughly 170 and likes pitch black walks in the bowels of the earth. His favorite foods are anything unhealthy. His hobbies include being annoying and obnoxious, and he has no patience for much of anything, like a demented Ritalin child. Origin Frankenbob first appeared in Incredible Bulk #130 (June 1967) and was created by writer Len Hack and Marvel art director George Rodriguez Wheatsworth Sr., who designed the character, and was first drawn for publication by Todd Blockhead. He made an appearance in Astonishing X-Men (Vol. 9278000003) #860000000000 (Dec 2009) in a scene involving Galactus devouring a giant tanker of lard. He also appeared in the Avengers/Muffler Man crossover and as a centerfold in The Watchtower periodical for no apparent reason. In 32 B.C. Plutarch wrote about Frankenbob, but his writings were destroyed in the fire of Alexandria. Nobody knows much about Frankenbob's family, except that he has some. He claims Allister Cookie as a distant relative, but no blood tests have been done. Frankenbob is environmentally conscientious. Instead of using Paper or Plastic, he carries his groceries in disposable Styrofoam containers filled with whale blubber and dead baby seals. Other Appearances Archie vs. Colossus #3 Spiderman vs. The Oakland Athletics Kung Fu Grandma #3000 Alternate Futures: Girl Scouts vs. Magneto Appearance He is purple and covered in hair, with sharp, baby devouring teeth. He likes to wear rags, but they have to be nice rags from a monster department store. But sometimes he wears rags from a monster thrift store. History In May 2009, Frankenbob used Aardvark's blood to clean a battery terminal on a 2004 Chrysler Lebaron. Out of a lack of polishing cloth, he also used Yaki's pelt for the wax job. 2008: Frankenbob reported Critter-Man to the Bounty Hunters. 2006: He visited Otter Island (setting), but left a month later because of the expensive shipping costs. April 2004: He met Tak at the Desperation Mining Company. June 2004: He took Dr._Hood clubbing, but discovered he didn't have any rhythm, despite the ethnic sounding name. 2002: He watched Kitty_Hotep but was disappointed to see it didn't feature Bruce Campbell. 2001: Frankenbob tried The Cleanser but it didn't work on those stubborn spots. July 2000: Posing as a plumber, Frankenbob stole $1,000 worth of goods from Frye's Mansion by telling Frye_Opossum to watch the toilet while he "repaired the blinker valve." However, when he tried to make off with the money, he got lost in the mansion and was robbed by the bloodthirsty killer trolls, goblins, and bodiless mushroom people living inside the forest. And all because some little girl dropped her ball down the staircase. May 2000: Frankenbob got in a fight with Boyle_Opossum after losing Chess, Checkers, Backgammon, Poker, Bridge and Craps and being constantly told that it was "by Boyle." In 1779, he performed as a jester in the court of Farron. He was fired the following year. Ahem... no. None of this ever happened. However, it's funny, so it stays. -Oren Personality Simple. Enjoys having fun. For a good time, call 38488. Category:Characters